


Oh Dean!

by Endless_Overlord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_Overlord/pseuds/Endless_Overlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is bored and decides that his next victims are Dean and Cas and I think you all can figure out the rest ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Dean!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day everybody :D<33  
> 

The trickster was bored. Gabriel sat and thought about who his next victim was going to be, he had been thinking for half a day, when he wasn’t busy making teens slow dancing with aliens. Like a lightning he knew who it was going to be. The trickster was eager to begin, so he set off to get his plan in motion.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel sat on a bench watching humanity when Gabriel popped up beside him. They didn't say anything at first but Castiel felt thru his grace that Gabe were very excited and had something to say.

‘’Hello Gabriel‘’ Castiel's grace were still on the humans when he felt cool metal around his wrist. Cas' snapped his gaze to his wrist and then looked up into Gabriel's eyes horrified.

‘’Hey bro, don't worry Cassy, it won't hurt if you do what you are supposed to do. ‘’ Gabriel grinned. ‘’It is Valentine’s Day after all and I don't want you to be able fly away.''

‘’Gabriel what have you done?! ‘’       

‘’Chill brother, someone needs to learn a lesson and that's why I need you‘’ Gabriel grinned.

Castiel was about to say something when everything went black.

  

* * *

  

 

Dean and Sam were walking back towards the motel when Gabriel popped up.

‘’Hello Dean-o, mind if I borrow the moose? Great, I have a Valentines gift for you, so you just keep on walking.‘’ And with that the angel was gone.

‘’Hey! ‘’ Dean called even though the angel was gone. ‘’Freaking angels.‘’ He murmured to himself as he started walking again, his curiosity towards the gift took the better of him.

 

 

 

 

* * *

  

 

When Castiel woke up he was tied to a bed, naked. He tried to use his grace on the ropes but they wouldn't budge, his grace were small so his wings weren't working or his strength, he was practically human except that he did not reacquire food. Castiel listened out, he heard Gabe's voice before it disappeared with Sam and left Dean walking toward the motel room Castiel was in. Castiel heard the keys rustle in the door before it opened and a very shocked Dean appeared in the room at the sight of Castiel.

‘’Hello Dean‘’ Castiel's voice, usually confident and full of authority were now uncertain, his eyes stared right into Dean's.

‘’Uh, H-Hey Cas‘’ Dean were stuttering, this was excactly not what he had expected. ‘’Gabe's work?‘’He managed out as his mind were flooded by thought about all he could do to Castiel in this situation.

‘’I'm afraid so‘’ Castiel looked into Dean's eyes which were busy raking over his body ''I take it you're not going to untie these.'' Castiel demonstrated by pulling the ropes.

‘’You'd like that wouldn't you? ‘’ Dean smirked as he switched from shocked to predatory mood, he started walking toward the bed. ''Nice panties Cas'' Dean winked as he started to climb the bed to straddle Cas. Sitting on Castiel's hips Dean pulled his shirt over his head, then he reach down with his hand to cup Cas' hardening cock. Dean lowered his head to Castiel's neck and trailed kisses down to his navel. He swirled his tongue once before going back up to suck and pinch at Cas’ nipples.

‘’You like this Cas? ‘’Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear and Castiel let out a whimper and nodded. Dean smiled down at the angel that was now vulnerable and submissive. ‘’I’m gonna make you feel so good, you’d like that wouldn’t you? You wanna feel how your dick fills me up, so tight and hot and spread-out on your cock. I'm going to make you feel so good baby‘’

Dean moved down to nip and suck at the inside of Cas’ thighs, leaving a hickey. Castiel bucked his hips trying to get Dean’s head where he wanted it the most but Dean had none of it. Dean pulled away and slid off Cas, then the bed as Castiel whined in displeasure.

‘’You’re so impatient lover boy. ‘’ Dean chuckled low and dirty then he winked at Cas as he slid out of his jeans & boxers and went over to the duffel bag to get the bottle of lube he kept there.

Dean went back to the bed and positioned himself so that his ass were nearly in Cas’ face, Dean’s head hovering over Cas’ now hard cock. Dean leaned down to mouth at Cas’ pantie clad cock before he slid the panties down Cas’ thighs and took him into his mouth, all this while having the lube in his hand.

‘’Oh fuck, Dean‘’ Cas groaned as Dean’s head bobbed up and down on Cas’ cock. Dean pop the cap of the lube open with one hand, slicking his fingers up before he brought them to his ass. Dean started humming around Cas’ who let out at broken groan. Cas’ eyes were transfixed on Dean’s fingers, how they circled his rim before one slipped inside and began pumping in and out with a steady rhythm. Dean added a second finger and groaned at the feel of the stretch and soon Dean was moaning like a whore.

‘’Dean, please, I need you, like right now. ‘’ Castiel panted out as has Dean added a third finger. ‘’Sure you do baby, but you are still the one who is tied so I'm the one calling the shots. ‘’ Dean said as he turned around to face Cas, he coated Cas' cock with lube and rolled his hips so that Cas' cock was rubbing at the cleft of Dean's ass.  Dean leaned down and pressed kisses behind Castiel's neck, and then he positioned Cas' cock and sank down on it. Dean hissed at the burning stretch while Castiel moaned and arched his back at the hot tightness around his cock.

‘’Dean.‘’ Dean sealed Castiel's lips in a deep kiss as he adjusted to the feel of Castiel's cock in his ass. ‘’Cas, oh fuck. You feel so good. ‘’ Dean rose and slammed back down. 

‘’Fuck Cas. ‘’ Dean groaned out and rose again before he slammed back once more, building up a steady rhythm. Castiel lifted his hips in time to meet Dean's thrusts down. Dean howled when Castiel's cock found his prostate. "Oh fuck yeah, right there Cas." Dean tried on every thrust down to get Cas' cock on his prostate and he succeeded for most of the time. Castiel strained at the ropes and Dean was sure there would be marks tomorrow.

Dean increased up the rhythm as he came closer to coming and Castiel's thrusts became more erratic and he started chanting 'Dean, Dean, Dean', and with that Dean started to slam down rougher. 

‘’Dean, I'm nearly there- I'm gonna-‘’ 

‘’Fuck Cas, come for me. I want you to feel you come inside of me.‘’ And with that Castiel went rigid and came with a groan, Cas kept on thrusting his hips into Dean throughout his orgasm. Dean reached for his own cock and began to stroke it frantically to get over the edge. After a few more thrusts and a couple of strokes Dean came with a shout, he continued to stroke himself thru his orgasm and Castiel moaned as Dean clenched around him. Dean collapsed on Castiel's chest, panting and he didn't care that he was lying in the wet spot.

‘’Happy Valentines Day Cas‘’ Dean mumbled, on the edge of falling asleep. ‘’You too, Dean. But could you untie my wrists?‘’ The angel chuckled and kissed Dean stupid when he was going to untie him. "I love you Dean" Dean smiled.

‘’And I you, Cas‘’

 

FIN


End file.
